Fox Fusion
by Maltrazz
Summary: What would happen if the protective knucklehead Naruto and the destructive powerhouse that is the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, were to fuse their very souls together? This story explores that possibility. DISCONTINUED. Up for adoption.
1. Enter! Kyuubi Naruto?

Fox Fusion

**AN:** First of all this story is based off of the Naruto anime and not the manga. For those of you waiting on my other story: sorry, but I go where my imagination takes me, so I may not get back to it for a while. Oh, and if like Naruto as an idiot, then do NOT read this. Anyway, on to the reason I wrote this. Naruto is your typical nice-guy, idiot, anime-protagonist. The fox, Kyuubi, is none of those, yet he resides within Naruto. What if, because of being shunned during his childhood, Naruto accepted a deal from Kyuubi? This is only my second story, and my first Naruto story, so I still may not be very good. This is also my first action story, so the action scenes may be kind of lame. For the first few chapters, at least.

**Disclaimer: If I owned this series, Naruto would not be such an idiot. Also, all dialouge that is not original is taken from the Dubbed version. Thus all credit for those lines goes to the owners of that version.**

**Chapter 1: Enter! Kyuubi Naruto?**

Naruto could not believe his luck! Not only could he still pass his ninja exam, there were other jutsu besides the shadow clone to learn. It was too bad that learning just one had made him this tired. Then he heard footsteps approach him.

Iruka-sensei leaned over him. "It's all over, hehehehe." Iruka said.

"Caught me already, not bad. You're quick, Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique." Naruto said, while scratching the back of his head. "Listen, Iruka-sensei. I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu and you're gonna let me graduate and then everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes."

"Huh?" Iruka said in confusion, "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it. He told me where to find the scroll and this place..." Naruto trailed off at the look on Iruka's face. Iruka was clearly shocked about something.

Suddenly, Iruka yelled, "Look out!" and pushed Naruto off to the side. Naruto looked back to see Iruka get hit by a hail of kunai.

"I see you've found our little hide-away." Said Mizuki from a nearby tree.

"So that's how it is." Iruka said.

"Naruto, give me the scroll now!" Mizuki said.

"Wait a minute. What's going on here?" Naruto said as he looked from Mizuki to Iruka and back.

"Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" Iruka shouted, "It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in great danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power!"

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you, because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Mizuki said.

"Stop lying, Mizuki." Iruka said, "Don't let him trick you, Naruto."

"Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying." Said Mizuki.

"No, Mizuki" Yelled Iruka.

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto." Mizuki said, "Since the decree twelve years ago."

"What decree?" Naruto asked. "Everyone knows except you." Mizuki said, "Iruka's just trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" asked Naruto.

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Iruka shouted at Mizuki.

"The decree is no one can tell you: the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside YOU!" Mizuki said, "The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body, YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!"

Naruto was shocked. He knew he was different from other kids. He had no mother, no father, but he had never expected that had such a horrible monster inside himself.

"Stop it!" Yelled Iruka.

"They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt, like they hated you for just being alive. That's right, you will never be excepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!"

"Die, Naruto!" Mizuki yelled as he hurled a giant shuriken at him.

"Naruto, get down!" Iruka yelled as he jumped in the way of the shuriken.

"W-Why?" Naruto asked when he saw the shuriken lodged in Iruka's back.

"Because we're the same." Iruka said through the pain. "When I lost my parents no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me, They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me, and to know my name. My schoolwork wasn't good enough to get their attention. So I did crazy things, and then I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that's how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside, and I could have been there for you more. I let you down, I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."

"Don't make me laugh!" Mizuki said, "Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents, and that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you."

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto ran. He wasn't sure what to believe. All he knew for sure was that he needed time to sort out his thoughts. So he ran. He ran as fast as he could. He was so upset that he didn't even pay attention where he was going... and he tripped on a root. This caused him to fall head first into a hollow at the base of a tree. He hit his head on a rock and passed out.

* * *

_Drip drip drip_. Naruto found himself in a dark, damp hallway. "HEHEHEHEHE." a deep, resonant voice in the distance was chuckling. Naruto found himself walking toward the voice. He could not help it, and he could not think of a reason NOT to find out who was there. At the end of the hallway was a room. In that room there was a barred gate held shut by a sealing tag. The laughter was coming from beyond the gate. The laughter stopped the moment he set foot in the room.

"WELL, WELL, WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" the voice said, "IT SEEMS YOU HAVE FOUND OUT ABOUT MY EXISTANCE."

"Wh-Who are you?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"I AM THE NINE-TAILED FOX, KYUUBI!" Kyuubi roared, "I WAS SEALED INSIDE YOU BY THE FOURTH HOKAGE." Kyuubi moved forward so that Naruto could see his face.

Naruto was terrified before him stood the Demon Fox. Naruto asked, "Wh-where are we? I was in the middle of the woods!"

"THIS IS THE VERY DEPTHS OF YOUR SOUL. I HAVE BEEN TRAPPED HERE FOR THE LAST TWELVE YEARS."

"If this is my soul then why am I here?"

"I'M GLAD THAT YOU ASKED!" said the Fox with a maliscious grin. "I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE YOU A DEAL."

"A-A deal?" Naruto was nervous. What could the fox want? There was no way he was going to release him to wreak havoc on the world again.

"I REALIZED A LONG TIME AGO THAT YOU ARE NOT THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO WOULD JUST RELEASE ME NO MATTER WHAT I OFFERED YOU." Kyuubi said calmly, "SO I OFFER YOU THIS DEAL INSTEAD. BREAK THE SEAL AND FUSE YOUR SOUL WITH MINE AND I SHALL OFFER YOU THREE THINGS IN EXCHANGE. ONE: I SHALL GIVE YOU THE POWER TO DEFEAT ALL OF YOUR FOES. TWO: YOU WILL NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE SEAL BEING BROKEN AND ME BEING UNLEASHED UPON THE WORLD. THREE: I WILL ENSURE THAT YOU **WILL** BECOME HOKAGE!"

Naruto was completely stunned. Fuse with the Nine-Tailed Fox? Was that really possible? What if it was telling the truth though? He could protect the village from the fox while gaining the power to protect it from others. Plus he could become Hokage. Hokage! The fox could help him achieve his dream!

"Alright, but only on one condition." Naruto said.

"AND WHAT IS THAT?" asked Kyuubi.

"You must protect the Leaf Village for as long as you live."

"AS YOU WISH." said Kyuubi with a grin. "THEN THE DEAL IS MADE! BREAK THE SEAL AND IT WILL TAKE AFFECT. DO IT! **DO IT!**

Naruto reached up to break the seal, hesitating as he touched it. Was he sure about this? Once he broke the seal there would be no turning back. With this deal, though, he could protect the village and make his dream come true. With that thought, he ripped off the seal.

* * *

"You're a fool." Mizuki said to Iruka. "Why are you protecting that freak. He's the one who wiped out your family."

"I don't care what you say, you're not getting your hands on that scroll." said Iruka.

"As if you could stop me." said Mizuki, "Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me."

"How's that?"

"He want's the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

"You're right." said Iruka, "That is how beasts are. But that's not how Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind. Works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So your wrong he's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Uzumaki Naruto of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Huh, you really believe that drivle? Iruka, I was gonna save you for later, but I've changed my mind. YOU'RE FINISHED!" Mizuki shouted as he charged Iruka with his other giant shuriken spinning in his hand.

Then, Naruto leaped from behind a tree to knee Mizuki in the face. This sent him flying over a dozen yards.

"Naruto!" Iruka gasped in surprise.

"Not bad, for a little punk." Mizuki said as he stood up.

"If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei, I will rip you to pieces!" Naruto said.

"Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move!" Mizuki challenged.

"That may have been true if I was still Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said with a smirk.

"What!" Mizuki and Iruka said at the same time.

"I am no longer Uzumaki Naruto. I am now Kyuubi Naruto!" Naruto declared.

"Do you really think that changing your name will change how weak you are!" Mizuki said as he charged Naruto with a kunai in his hand. He lunged at Naruto's throat... only to have Naruto catch his wrist at the last second. It was then that he noticed that Naruto's eyes were now red with vertical slit pupils. Also, his canine teeth had grown longer, and his fingernails had grown into claws. Naruto's hair had also changed from its usual blond to a deeper orange. Mizuki tried to pull away, but found that he couldn't even budge.

Naruto pulled Mizuki close and whispered in his ear, "You would be right if the only thing to have changed was my name. You see, however, Kyuubi was the name of the Nine-Tailed Fox. He ceased to exist at the exact same time Uzumaki Naruto did. I am what is left."

Mizuki started trembling as it sunk in. Naruto tossed him away, and said, "How about I show you that jutsu I just learned Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka was dumbfounded. How could Naruto, not yet even a Genin, so easily overpower Mizuki, a seasoned Chunin? Also, what was this jutsu he had learned so quickly?

Naruto made a hand-sign and said, "Shadow-Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly, hundreds of shadow-clones of Naruto appeared. They easily had Mizuki completely surrounded. Then the clones charged.

* * *

Six hours later, Naruto dismissed his clones and walked up to the battered and broken Mizuki. Naruto leaned down and picked him up by the neck. "Please... don't kill me..." Mizuki pleaded. "Don't worry. Uzumaki Naruto would never kill someone who could no longer fight back." Naruto said with a grin. Mizuki was relieved, until he realized exactly what the person, now calling himself Kyuubi Naruto, had said. As MIzuki's eyes widened in terror, Naruto crushed his neck.

"Naruto did... did you just kill him? And what happened to you?" Iruka asked in shock.

Naruto though to himself, _The villagers of the Leaf are still terrified of the fox. If they find out Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Fox are now one, I would probably be killed, or at least thrown out of the village. I should probably keep it a secret for now._

"Iruka-sensei nothing happened to me." Naruto said as he turned around. His eyes, teeth, and fingernails were all back to normal, but his hair was still orange.

"But your hair is orange."

"Oh that, it's just been getting darker recently that's all."

"Why did you kill Mizuki, Naruto?"

"I only did that because he was trying to betray the village and he tried to kill you!" Said Naruto. Though he did leave out the fact that it was also revenge for trying to use him.

"You still shouldn't have, that's what we have a prison for, but I suppose you did protect the village." Iruka said. Secretly, he was relieved that Naruto had done it for other's sake, and not out of veangence.

"Anyway, are you ok, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah." Iruka said, "Naruto, come here a minute. I have something I want to give you."

Naruto went over and knelt in front of him. "Now close your eyes." said Iruka. Naruto did, and then he felt Iruka fiddling with his goggles.

After a moment, Naruto said, "Sensei, how much longer?"

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." The first thing Naruto noticed when he opened his eyes was that Iruka was no longer wearing his headband. Then Iruka said, "Congradulations! You graduate."

Naruto was shocked. Iruka had given naruto his headband. He thought killing Mizuki had made him lose any chance of becoming a real shinobi. _It looks like Iruka will forgive me for anything if he thinks I'm still an idiot. Looks like I was right to pretend nothing happened to me._

"And to celebrate, I have a surprise." said Iruka. "We're going out for ramen tonight."

**AN:** Sorry there is so much from the episode, but this is my first Naruto story and I always have trouble with my openings. Future chapters will match the episodes less and less, although each arch will probably start about the same. If you are wondering, then yes, since I killed off Mizuki that entire arch later on will not occur. After all, it was just filler. I would appreciate feedback as I am still trying to find the balance between the Fox and Uzumaki Naruto. Reviews could easily sway my opinion one way or another... or another direction completely. I am also still deciding on how he will interact with the other Genin and Kakashi. Suggestions are very welcome.

Flames will be used to light Asuma's cigarettes! :)


	2. My Name is KonohamaUgh!

Fox Fusion

**AN:** First of all this story is based off of the Naruto anime and not the manga. Oh, and if like Naruto as an idiot, then do NOT read this. This is only my second story, and my first Naruto story, so I still may not be very good. This is also my first action story, so the action scenes may be kind of lame. For the first few chapters, at least.

**Disclaimer: If I owned this series, Naruto would not be such an idiot. Also, all dialouge that is not original is taken from the Dubbed version. Thus all credit for those lines goes to the owners of that version.**

**Chapter 2: My Name is Konohama-Ugh!**

Naruto had just finished getting getting his picture taken for his identification file. The Third Hokage was going over the file while Naruto waited on the result.

"I'm happily surprised at you, Naruto." said the Third Hokage with a smile. "I thought for sure you would try to do something silly with your ID picture. In fact, it is one of the most serious pictures I have ever seen. You aren't even smiling. I am curious as to the name, though. Why did you write Kyuubi Naruto?"

"It has to do with the change in my outlook on life, Lord Hokage." Naruto replied with a serious expression.

"Lord Hokage? I think that's the first time you've ever actually called me that." the Hokage said, the smile still on his face.

At that moment, a child, who could not have been older than nine, burst into the room with a shuriken in one hand and yelled, "Old man, I challenge you!" and ran at the Hokage... only to trip and fall flat on his face.

"Something tripped me." the kid whined as he sat up.

"You're the one who tripped me aren't you?" the kid said as he ran up to Naruto.

Naruto responded by punching him in the stomach. As the kid lay on the floor gasping for breath, Naruto turned back to the Hokage as if nothing had happened.

"You do realize that is my grandson, Konohamaru, don't you?" said the Hokage. He was shocked he had expected Naruto to hit Konohamaru, but he had not expected Naruto to do it so calmly, or to not say a word while doing it.

"By the fact that you did not react when he entered the room, I figured you knew him. That is why I pulled my punch." Naruto deadpanned.

"Very well then you may leave." the Hokage said. Then, as Naruto left, he thought to himself, _He calls that pulling his punch?_

**AN:** Sorry for the short chapter, but this is my first Naruto story and I find Konohamaru annoying. So I decided to make him scared of Naruto so he would not appear in any future chapters. I would appreciate feedback as I am still trying to find the balance between the Fox and Uzumaki Naruto. Reviews could easily sway my opinion one way or another... or another direction completely. I am also still deciding on how he will interact with the other Genin and Kakashi. Suggestions are very welcome. Also, I would like reviews suggesting whether I should keep the squads the same or make them different, and if I make them different who I should put on Kyuubi Naruto's team.

Flames will be used to light Asuma's cigarettes! :)


	3. Sasuke and Sakura: Protect or Destroy?

Fox Fusion

**AN:** It's the day you've all been waiting for (hopefully, anyways). The day of the squad selection! This is only my second story, and my first Naruto story, so I still may not be very good. This is also my first action story, so the action scenes may be kind of lame. For the first few chapters, at least.

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I would like to give a Special thanks to xNamikazeKyuubix for his numerous pieces of advice and correspondence, even though he is working on two stories of his own! Sir, I salute you. Also, have a cookie (unless your browser blocks it :P).

**Disclaimer: If I owned this series, Naruto would not be such an idiot. Also, all dialouge that is not original is taken from the Dubbed version. Thus all credit for those lines goes to the owners of that version.**

**Chapter 3: Sasuke and Sakura: Protect or Destroy?**

Naruto woke up and immediately looked around the room. A first glance it looked like the exact same pigsty it had always been, but in reality there were two crucial differences. One: standing anywhere in his apartment, there were at least three hidden kunai within reach. Two: there were now paper bombs above his door and windows. He had to be careful, after all. If anyone found out about the fusion, then they would likely try to kill him. Since that day, it seemed like he thought of everyone in terms of wanting to protect them or destroy them. Then, he saw the calender and remembered. Today was the day. The day that his Genin training started.

As he ate breakfast, he pulled out a file. Since the fusion, he had realized something. The more he found out about the other Genin, the easier it would be to defeat them if necessary. So far he only had imformation about the other rookies. For the most part they were not very impressive. The first one was Haruna Sakura. He remembered that the old Naruto had a crush on her, but could not remember why. She had "book smarts" and greater strength than you would expect from her scrawny body, but she was very violent and obsessed with Sasuke. As far as jutsus went her family was not particularly well known. Next was Yamanaka Ino. She too was obsessed with Sasuke. Also, she was Sakura's rival in just about everything. Her family was known for the Mind Destruction Jutsu. Then there was Inuzuka Kiba. He was considered a troublemaker, and had a ninja hound (more of a puppy) by the name of Akamaru. His family was known for the jutsus they used in conjunction with their hounds. After that was Nara Shikamaru. He was extremely lazy. His family was known for the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu. Next was Akimichi Choji. He was overwait and loved eating, but hated being called fat. He and Shikamaru were best friends. His family was known for the Expansion Jutsu.

Then he came to the most important three. First was Hyuuga Hinata. She was extremely shy. He had noticed her following him, and watching him when he was training. Either she suspected the fusion, or, more likely, she had a crush on him. He still could not believe that the old Naruto had never noticed it. However, if her attraction was strong enough, she could make a useful tool. Her family was known for the Kekkei Genkai known as the Byakugan, and for the Gentle Fist. After that was Aburame Shino. He did not say much, but watched quite a bit. _He could become a threat,_ Naruto thought, _I will need to keep an eye on him._ His family was known for being bug handlers. Last, and by far most important, was Uchiha Sasuke. He was dark and moody most of the time. He was rookie of the year, because he had been the top of the class. He was also the last of the Uchiha clan, which had been slaughtered by none other than his own brother Uchiha Itachi. That little pearl of information had been quite difficult for Naruto to acquire. It would have been impossible if not for his Shadow-Clone Jutsu. His family was known for the Kekkei Genkai known as the Sharingan.

After reviewing these, he finished getting ready and headed toward the academy. On his way there, he passed the local weapon shop. As he did, he noticed that there were some new weapons he had not seen before, and decided to take a closer look. One weapon in particular caught his eye. At first glance it was just a dagger, but closer inspection revealed that it was connected to a reel by a thin steel cable. The tag said that the the dagger would get pulled back by applying chakra to the reel, which was attached to the forearm. This was so the dagger could be concealed. _This could come in handy,_ Naruto thought, _plus it is always useful to have a trick UP YOUR SLEAVE! HEHEHE._ He bought it and attached it to it right arm. Then he headed on his way.

When he got to the classroom, he noticed that Sasuke was already there. So, he sat near him so that he could get a better impression of Sasuke's physical abilities. Just as he sat down, however, Shikamaru walked up to him.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" He said, "This isn't for drop-outs. You can't be here unless you graduated."

Naruto just pointed to the headband without saying a word.

"So who did you steal it from?" Shikamaru taunted him.

"Unless you want to find out what your own blood tastes like, I suggest you back off Shikamaru." Naruto growled just loud enough for Shikamaru to hear, while glaring at him.

Shikamaru was about to call his bluff, when he realized that Naruto was dead serious. _What the heck happened to him?_ Shikamaru wondered, _Is that the same Naruto that I went to the academy with?_ Shikamaru walked off without another word. That exchange however had not gone unnoticed.

Hinata, who was of course watching Naruto, wondered, _What happened to Shikamaru? He looks scared._

Shino, who was watching everyone from the corner, noticed the glare Naruto gave, and got curious. He decided to send one of his bugs over to investigate.

Akamaru, who had heard what Naruto said and noticed that he smelled stronger, started shivering and whimpering.

"What's wrong, Boy?" Kiba asked him, to which Akamaru gave a timid bark. "No way that must be Sasuke you're smelling." Akamaru barked twice more. "What? Naruto said that?" Kiba said lowering his voice. He looked over at Naruto. He thought, _Has Naruto changed somehow?_

Just then Sakura and Ino burst into the classroom both shouting "I'M FIRST!" then started to argue, which distracted everyone except Shino, who was watching Naruto, and Naruto, who was watching Sasuke.

Sakura then ran toward Naruto and Sasuke's table and tried to push Naruto out of the way. Naruto avoided it by jumping onto the table, but Sakura was paying too much attention to Sasuke to notice. Shino did notice, however. Most of the girls in the classroom then proceded to argue as to who would sit next to Sasuke.

It was then that Naruto felt a bug on his arm. He quickly squashed it, and glanced over at Shino. _Was that one of Shino's insects?_ Naruto wondered, _Is he suspicious of me already?_ Naruto quickly thought of something the old Naruto would do. So he squated on the desk in front of Sasuke, leaned right in his face, and glared at him.

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Susuke!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. The all the girls that had been after Sasuke started yelling as well.

_Good. Looks like I was right about how to throw off suspicion._ Naruto thought. Suddenly, he felt someone bump him from behind. His face started getting closer to Sasuke's face. So, he leaned himself to the right, and started to spin counter clockwise. As he did, he got a devilish idea. He flicked his wrist to get the dagger in his hand, and, as he passed Sasuke, he scratched Sasuke's neck with the tip. Just deep enough to draw blood, but shallow enough that it would not bleed for more than a few drops. Then, he applied chakra to the reel to hide the dagger once again, and landed behind Sasuke. He landed standing, facing Sasuke's back, and with his arms crossed as if nothing had happened. This all took less than one second.

The classroom felled dead silent. The crowd of girls were frozen with there mouths hanging open. Sasuke was frozen with his hand clapped to the cut on his neck. The guy who bumped Naru to turned around and tried to figure out what just happened. Hinata needed a new pair of panties. Kiba's jaw nearly fell off. Shino was only mildly surprised, but wished that Naruto had not squashed that bug, so that it could have reported back.

_Dammit!_ Thought Naruto. _Acting like a loser is harder than I thought._ Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "Hehehe, guess guys can do anything to avoid kissing another guy." At this, the whole class relaxed a little. Then, Iruka arrived, and everyone went back to their seats (Sakura got the seat between Naruto and Sasuke).

"As of today you are all ninjas." Iruka said, "To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a Jounin, an elite ninja."

_A three man squad?_ thought Naruto. _I hope I don't get stuck with someone useless like Sakura. Sasuke would be decent if he weren't so full of himself. So, I hope I am not with him, either. Shino would be good to keep close. If I could train Hinata correctly she would be a useful tool._

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities." said Iruka, "So that's how we set them up." Naruto tuned out the first six squads because there was no one he even slightly cared about on them. Then, "Squad Seven: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and..." _Man,_ Thought Naruto,_ I would hate to be the loser who got paired with those two pathetic... Oh crap, I had the lowest test scores._ "Kyuubi Naruto" Iruka finished.

The whole class started to whisper. Sakura and Sasuke both gave Naruto a glance and whispered, "Kyuubi?" before Iruka had the class settle down. He finished assigning squads, (same as in the anime) and dismissed the class.

_Well,_ Thought Naruto, _They are on my team, so I shall protect them. However, I will have to show them who is in charge._

"Sasuke, where are you?" Sakura called after leaving the classroom. "Why did he go running off so fast?" she asked no one in particular. "Since we were in the same group together, I thought we could have lunch together and get to know each other."

"Sakura." said a voice from behind her. She whirled around to find Naruto barely a foot away from her. _How did he get so close without me noticing? She wondered, How did he get so much better?_

"What do want, Naruto?" She asked.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto responded.

"Why do you want to know? If your trying to pick a fight with him I'll-" Sakura started.

"You'll what?" Naruto sneered, cutting her off. "Grades are one thing, but do you really think you can stop me?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she launched a punch at naruto's face... just as he had planned. He caught her fist with his left hand and applied chakra to his fingernails, turning them into claws. She tried to pull away, but all that accomplished was to dig the claws in deeper. Slowly, Naruto bent her arm backwards, forcing her to kneel infront of him.

"Now, now, Sakura," Naruto said with in a sickly sweet voice, "You really should hit your squad mates. If you try to I will have to punish you." Naruto flicked his right wrist, making the dagger appear in his hand. He brought the dagger up and dragged the flat of it across Sakura's cheek. "Maybe I should give you a set of whisker marks like I have. Would you like that? Oh, come on now. Why... so... serious?" Naruto was grinning at this point.

Sakura was terrified._ Is this really Naruto? What happened to him? When did he get so strong? Why is he doing this? I thought he liked me! What should I do?_ Sakura stared straight into Naruto's eyes and noticed something even worse. They were no longer blue. They were red, with vertical slits. Tears started to spill down her cheeks.

"Then again, maybe you've learned your lesson about trying to hit me." Naruto said, his eyes going back to their normal light blue. "Have you, Sakura? Have you learned your lesson?"

"Y-Yes. I-I won't t-try to hit y-you anymore. I-I promise!" Sakura pleaded.

"Hmm, you seem sincere enough, but you did try to hit me. So, I have to leave something to help you remember." And with that Naruto quickly left a two inch long, horizontal cut on each of her cheeks, before releasing her. "You see this way you have three strikes. That was the first one. After that, I will have to go beyond light punishment. Make sure you don't forget your promise! HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed as he walked off.

Sakura was in shock. He had cut her! He had really cut her! Naruto, the knucklehead, the class clown, the goofball, had just forced her to her knees and cut her face! Sakura brought shaking hands up to her cheeks. Her cheeks were warm and sticky. It was blood. Her blood! She could not take it anymore, so she ran. She did not stop running until she was safely back home in her room.

She was sitting in a tree bored out of her mind. She had not had a mission in over a month! Suddenly, She heard someone yell, "Sasuke, where are you?" she looked to see a pink haired girl walking down the road. Then an oranged haired boy seemed to materialize behind the girl._ How did he do that? _She thought,_ I am a Jounin and I don't think even I can move that fast. _The girl turn around and they talked for a moment before she yelled, "NARUTO!" and tried to punch the boy. Try being the operative word, as he caught the punch. Not only that, but he bent her wrist backwards, forcing her to her knees. He talked to her again for a moment before pulling a knife from somewhere and cut her face. The boy let the girl go and then walked off laughing. the stayed where she was for a moment, before putting her hands to her bleeding cheeks and running off. _Ooo, now things are getting interesting. She thought as she followed the boy, Naruto, was it? I'll have to find out more about him, or my name isn't Mitarashi Anko!_

"Alright if we're gonna be in the same group, your gonna have to follow my lead." Ino said to Choji and Shikamaru. They were eating lunch on one of the rooftops. "That's the only way it'll work."

"Yeah, yeah." Said Shikamaru.

"Why don't you lead us to some barbeque, Ino?" Said Choji.

"Hopeless!" Shouted Ino as she facepalmed.

"Huh?" Said Shikamaru, "Naruto." Naruto could be seen walking along the rooftops towards a window where Sasuke was eating.

"Huh?" Said Ino, turning around to look. Then Naruto jumped through the window, knocking it shut at the same time.

"Ah!" Shikamaru and Ino gasped at the same time.

"Naruto, if you so much as scratch him, you'll be on my enemy list forever." Ino said.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Shikamaru and Ino turned around to see a woman, with violet hair and wearing a tan trench coat, standing behind them.

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko," Anko replied, "and as I was saying, you should be careful. If that Naruto kid were to hear you say that, you might end up like that pink haired girl."

"Pink haired? You mean Sakura?" Ino asked, slightly worried now.

"I didn't catch her name. I was too busy watching that orange haired kid make a fool out of her." Anko said, grinning at there surprised reactions. "Basically, she tried to punch him, he caught the punch, he forced her to her knees, whipped out his dagger, cut her face, and then walked off laughing."

They were stunned. Choji even finally stopped eating. "You're kidding me!" Ino said, "There's no way Naruto would do that to Sakura!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Shikamaru. "You saw what he was like in the classroom earlier. Something must have happened to him, because that was definately not the same Naruto we went to the academy with."

"I'm going to check if Sakura's ok." Ino said before jumping away.

Anko turned to Shikamaru and asked, "So what is that orange haired kids name anyway?"

"It used to be Uzumaki Naruto, but just a few days ago he changed it to Kyuubi Naruto." Shikamaru replied.

_Kyuubi Naruto, huh? _Anko thought, _What an interesting kid._

"At last!" Naruto said to himself, when he finally found Sasuke. He had already had his fun for the day, but he still had to knocked Sasuke down a few pegs. He went up to the window where Sasuke was eating lunch and jumped in, knocking the shutter closed behind him.

"What the-" Sasuke blurted out in surprise. "Oh it's just you. What do you want, Naruto?"

"Oh, not much. I just wanted to talk to the great Uchiha Sasuke. The last of the Uchiha clan." Naruto said with a grin.

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I just don't think your that your that great," said Naruto. Time to play his card. "After all, You're nothing compared to Itachi."

Sasuke froze. He could still remember the feeling of helplessness he had that night. He growled, "Naruto..."

"Seriously, you couldn't even stop your own brother from killing everyone you ever loved." Naruto said, his grin widening.

"Shut the Hell UP!" Sasuke yelled as he launched a punch at Naruto. Naruto jumped over Sasuke and twisted midair to land facing Sasuke's back. He flicked his wrist for the dagger, and pressed it to the back of Sasuke's neck.

"I already forced one of my squad mates to their knees and humiliated them today," Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "I think I'll save you for later." Then, he jumped back out the window.

_Dammit!_ Sasuke thought, _I can't even beat Naruto! How am I suppose to beat my brother?_

**AN:** Hope you liked the chapter. If you were wondering, I based Naruto's new weapon off the ones used by BK201 in the anime Darker Than Black. I am still deciding on how he will interact with the other Genin and Kakashi. Suggestions are very welcome.

On hiatus. Had an idea that I could not work into this story, so I need to get it out of my system. It is called Nekuro: Drow of Konoha. Look forward to it if you dislike Sasuke. PM me if you would like to know more.

Flames will be used to light Asuma's cigarettes! :)


	4. Author's Note

**AN:** Sorry everyone. I had originally planned to take this story and follow cannon for the most part after stablizing Naruto's personality. However, I recently came up with another story that will use the 'fusion' plot point and I resufe to writ more than one story that share a major plot point like that, if they are for the same series.

The story will be called "Cunning of a Fox, Slyness of a Snake", and, yes, it will also be a story where Naruto discovers Orochimaru's abandoned lair. It will have a very patient and cunning Naruto.

For those of you (if any exist) who would like to adopt this story, please check my profile for my adoption rules for all my stories. Also, I can give the person that start of chapter 4 and a general idea of where I was taking the changes (if they want me to, that is).


End file.
